


Why Don't We Do It in the Road - NSFW

by espark



Series: Yadakk romance [2]
Category: The Battle of Polytopia (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Horny Teenagers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espark/pseuds/espark
Summary: The caravan boss said, “It’s plain as bump on a khamelk, that you joined this caravan to be with Nea. I expect you both to behave appropriately on this run.”“Yes, sir," Pok replied.“I don’t mind a bit of hand holding or even a quick kiss every now and then, but you both better keep your pants on.”Pok felt the heat rise in his face and stammered, “You can trust me, sir. I promise to keep my pants on.”Inspired by thePolytopia discord community.
Series: Yadakk romance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829551
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Why Don't We Do It in the Road - NSFW

As the khameks brayed, eager to follow the road up the steppes, Pok listened to the Palms boss lay out the caravan terms, “You get 2% of the profits, in addition to the guild rate for living expenses. Every third day, you take a half night on watch. First timers take care of the animals and everyone is responsible for cleaning up their own gear.”

Pok barely heard what the boss was saying. He kept thinking of how Nea had kissed him only a few minutes before. How he’d dreamed of kissing her for so long, given up on it ever happening, only to have her confess her attraction to him as they were about to part ways forever. 

“Understood?” the boss asked.

Pok forced his attention back to the grizzled man. The leader of the Palms caravan was the same color as the clay soil, and probably as old as the hills. “Yes, sir.”

“One more thing,” the boss said, his eyes narrowing. “It’s plain as bump on a khamelk, you joined this caravan to be with Nea. I expect you both to behave appropriately on this run.”

“Yes, sir.”

“It might be hard to believe, but I was young once. I don’t mind a bit of hand holding or even a quick kiss every now and then, but you both better keep your pants on.”

Pok felt the heat rise in his face and stammered, “Yes. Of course, sir.”

“If I catch you two fooling around, you'll be out of the caravan.”

Pok forced himself to speak, “You can trust me, sir. I promise to keep my pants on.”

***

That first day was bliss. 

From across the line of undulating baskets and equipment that rose and fell with every khamelk step, Nea would look over and grin at Pok. The steppes stretched out, long and calm. Occasionally, a pair of larks would flit across the road, their chatter disappearing into the scrub. Sometimes Nea would turn back and wave. He’d never felt so happy. Her radiance lifted him up, like a bright summerwind kite on HarvestTide. They had three months together on the open road and he would enjoy every moment of it.

The first night was torture. 

During the evening meal around the campfire, Nea had sat next to him. Between spoonfuls of spiced curry, she had taken his hand in hers. The crew was silent, letting the weight of the day settle into purple the sunset. It was pleasant enough at first, Nea's warm fingers intertwined with his, proof that she was more than a friend. But then her touch had turned slow and deliberate. Side by side in front of the fire, she had traced the sensitive lines of his palms, the soft spaces between his fingers, and the inside of his wrist. Her probing fingers on his bare skin had made his body as hot as the fire. After an hour letting her explore his hands with her own, his groin was so tight, it was unbearable. Also, the boss was watching them. They had to stop.

“Nea,” he’d said, pulling her hands to his lips. “It’s late and I’ve got the first watch.”

“Oh, yeah. I’ll let you go.” Nea dropped his hand. 

They said good night and he took his place on the camp perimeter. The chorus of night insects his only company. Even though she wasn’t touching him anymore, he couldn’t stop thinking about how her hand had felt in his. How her fingers had been so eager to explore his skin. The cool night air on his face did nothing to dampen his erection.

When the second watch took over and he finally settled into his bed roll, his desire for her continued. The memory of Nea holding his blanket close to her body and admitting she’d taken it so she could sleep with it at night, renewed his desire for her. The idea that she wanted him was more exciting than any Square Day foot race and more intoxicating than any khizuz spirits.

***

This pattern of blissful torture continued for the next few days. They would hold hands, link arms, and even kiss if they could find a secluded spot behind some trees. Yet his frustration grew. He wanted Nea to stop touching him and never stop touching him. 

Pok knew that Nea would have been more bold if the eyes of the rest of the caravan and the boss weren’t always on them. This worst was that Pok had nothing else to do but look out at rolling golden steppes and think about Nea. Sometimes he took his chances, stealing off behind clumps of trees, making some excuse about needing privacy. He would touch himself and pretend it was Nea. But those opportunities were more relief than pleasure, and it was short lived. 

On the morning of the eighth day on the road, Nea stood very close and whispered, “I have first watch tonight. Meet me behind the khamelks once everyone has gone to sleep.”

Heat flooded his body. “Nea, we can’t. The boss said …”

She put a finger to his lips and winked. “I have a plan.” Then she walked away, her hips swaying like a cat’s tail.

That day, nerves made Pok jumpy. He avoided Nea on the road and during the evening meal, but it didn’t slow his racing heart. He didn’t know what to do. Either the boss would kill him or he was going to die of desire. When night fell, Pok considered staying in his bedroll. What would Nea do if he didn’t join her? She wanted him and he couldn’t tell her no.

As the moon rose over the broad Lydabiian Plains, Pok quietly shrugged out of his bedroll and slunk towards the cluster of khamelks. Night insects buzzed and a gentle breeze ruffled the khamelks’ manes. Nea was standing tall, looking at the night sky. When she turned to him, her smile narrowed into a mischievous grin.

“About time. I was worried I only have the khamelks for company.” She stepped onto the road, wrapping her hands around his bare neck and pulling his mouth to hers. She had a way of kissing him like she was staking a claim. LIke he belonged to her and she needed him to know it. It made him melt every time.

He pulled back, “Nea, we have to be careful. If the boss finds out…”

“We’ll be alright. Everyone is asleep.” She reached for him again, this time her tongue sliding inside his mouth. His body pooled with need and he felt his erection surge to life.

He put his hands around her waist and pulled her close, kissing her back. They kissed for a while, tasting and humming, as if they could never get enough of kissing. Their bodies rocked back and forth in the moonlight.

He pulled away, catching his breath. “Maybe we should take it slow?”

Nea’s voice was unsteady, “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this, for us to be together. I want you, Pok. Now.”

She slid her hands along his shoulders, then down his chest. Through his tunic, he could feel her lithe hands pressing into his body. He groaned and lowered his face to her neck. She smelled of cloves, date oil, and sweat. He kissed the soft space under her chin, nuzzling and tasting.

Her hands inched lower, until they were resting on the leather tie around his waist, tugging him closer. Instinctively, he pressed his hips into her. He couldn’t help it. She must have felt the same urge, because she matched his thrust, rocking her body into his.

Then, Nea felt her fingers dip under his belt, finding the knot of fabric below his navel.

Fear shot through Pok and he pulled back and whispered, “Nea, no. We can’t.” He glanced back at the camp, but there was no movement or sound from the sleeping crew.

She frowned, “What’s wrong? It’s obvious you want me.”

He sucked in a ragged breath of fresh air. “By the Devs, of course I want you. I’ve never wanted anything more in my entire life. But the boss warned me not to fool around with you, not while we were on the road with the caravan. We’ll get in trouble.”

“The boss talked to me too, but he didn’t say we couldn’t have fun.”

“Nea, I made a promise.”

“The boss only told me we couldn’t do anything that would risk a baby. What exactly did he say to you?”

“He made me promise to keep my pants on.”

Her face broke into a wicked grin, “Ah. Well, then. That’s easy.”

She tugged at the knot on his belt, loosening the drawstring that held up his trousers. He felt the cool night air on his skin. Pok protested, “Please, Nea, I can’t stand it…”

She tilted her head and kissed him softly, then whispered, “I promise your pants will stay on. There are things we can do that won’t make a baby.”

Her hand slid down, inside his pants, under his drawers, gripping his cock in a way that made all rational thought disappear from his head. All he could do was moan, “Sweet Devs, yes.”

Nea began moving her hand up and down, slowly but firmly. He felt the tightness gathering in his groin. The tension was almost too much to stand. He was going to mess his pants, but he didn’t care. It felt so amazing - her fingers on him, her body pressed next to his, her wanting him as bad as he wanted her.

“Nea,” he moaned as he felt the pressure surge inside.

Then she ducked her head down, yanked on his belt, and put her mouth on his cock. The feel of her lips on him, warm and wet, spiked his pleasure. He shook and shivered as the waves of sensation surged through him. All the world around them seemed to hum with glory, from the bright moon overhead to the cheering chorus of insects in the night. 

Then Nea stood up. Nea’s smile was as proud as Luxidoor on name day. “That was fun. Now it's my turn,” she said.

Her turn? What did that mean? Sure, Pok wanted to please her and he had a general idea of what women liked. Could he make her feel good as she had just done to him? He would do his best.

“Show me what to do,” Pok said softly.

Nea laid down on a clump of long grass and beckoned. “Come here.” 

Once he was next to her, she kissed him again hard. After a while, she moved his hand down, under her belt. Pok felt the wet heat between her legs and even though he’d just finished a few minutes ago, he felt his own body stir in response. 

Nea guided his hand until he had two fingers deep inside her and his thumb resting firmly above. “There.” She moaned, “Now move back and forth.”

He stroked her body, inside and out, feeling her grow tighter inside.

“Yes. There. Like that.” She whispered. Then she was clenching and arching. He rode the waves of her pleasure with his hand, his own response growing as he imagined what it would be like to ride her properly.

He kissed her neck and muttered, “You’re so beautiful.” She put her arms around him and sighed contentedly. 

Pok was thinking about asking her for another turn, when a man’s voice called out, “Are you two finished? Some of us are trying to sleep.”

Pok scrambled to his feet to see the boss standing just beyond the cluster of khamelks. Panic flooded him. Were they going to get expelled from the caravan? How could he keep them safe?

“We weren’t…” Pok paused, then started over, “We didn’t…” Then he sputtered, “We kept our pants on.”

The temperature seemed to drop as the moon began to dip below the distant hills. The boss sighed, “Fine, just be more quiet next time.”

“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir,” Pok said and squeezed Nea’s hand. 

Nea giggled then clapped a hand over her face. She tipped her head up and whispered, “Next time.”


End file.
